


Missing, Presumed Dead

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: AU Yeah August 2018 [14]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: After the Crucible, Liara grieves and helps put the galaxy back together.  But even she had never planned to see Shepard again.Prompt: Reincarnation AUPairing: Liara T'Soni/Female Shepard





	Missing, Presumed Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by imaginary_golux

The first year after the Crucible fired, Liara held out hope that Shepard--or at least her body--might be found in the wreckage of the Citadel. For the next four years, Liara remained optimistic that someone might have found her in some state of grievous injury and imprisoned her for their own nefarious ends. 

After five years, the Alliance declared her “missing, presumed dead,” which entitled Liara to a small pension as Shepard’s widow. (Hackett had married them on the Normandy in a private ceremony, just before the last push on Earth. She refused the pension except for a token credit per month as a memento. Even with diverting much of her organization to assisting with rebuilding the galaxy, the Shadow Broker had access to far more resources than a meager annuity.)

After seven years, Liara’s father sent her some pamphlets on moving on after the death of a short-lived spouse. Liara did her the favor of not biting her head off.

After ten years, she broke down crying--at the funeral of Zaeed Massani, of all people. She let Garrus and Tali take her home and put her to bed on the couch--it was good to be around friends again, and around children. To see that life was going on, at least for some people.

After fourteen years, she spent every night for three months taking home a different maiden. Or three.

After fourteen years and three months, she wept herself to sleep.

After eighteen years, she received a notification from the Alliance. The notification was to list her as the next of kin for a young ensign named Jane Shepard.


End file.
